1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color image processing system, apparatus, and method.
2. Related Art
Digital color copy machines are known and used throughout the world. Such copiers are capable of printing an image through a data interface for an image source, e.g. computer, in addition to the color reader that is included in the digital color copy machine. However, there are various image forming methods for color copy machines, e.g., an electrophotography image forming method, a jet image forming method, and different image data transmission methods are used with each of the different image forming methods. Also, there are various different kinds of interface devices for the different color copy machines.
If an entity has plural kinds of color copy machines, e.g. a copy shop, plural kinds of interface devices are required. The plural kinds of interface devices makes system cost high since most interface devices include a large capacity memory device. The above problems are also associated with having plural kinds of color printing machines.
An object of the present invention is to provide a color image processing system that is adaptable to various types of connecting interface devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a color image processing device for a color image processing system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a color image processing method that solve the shortcomings of the prior art.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a color image processing device which is capable of fast input or output in a color image processing system.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a color image processing apparatus which stores color image data, and an output device which outputs the stored color image data to a connected device, and a discriminator which discriminates whether the connected device is a device that receives parallel image data or a device that receives color image data, and a controller controls the output device in accordance with the discrimination made by the discriminator.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an interface that is suitable for a digital color copy machine.